Snow and a Proposal
by ImagineDreamForever
Summary: Finn and Rachel are living in New York together... Finn has something to ask her   Continues on for important moments in their lives
1. Chapter 1 The Proposal

**Hey, this is just a little one-shot I came up with about Finn and Rachel. I am Australian so if I get any facts wrong about New York, I am sorry. Enjoy :)**

_Finn's POV_

I sat across the table from my beautiful girlfriend, at one of her favourite restaurants. Rachel and I are both 21 and share an apartment in New York, where she is persuing her Broadway dream and I am studing music at NYU.

I'm usually very calm when I go out on dates with Rachel but tonight was different... tonight I was going to propose.

I was so nervous, I tried not to show it but I kept figeting in my seat. I think she noticed because she kept asking me if I was alright.

"Finn... Are you sure you are okay? Is something wrong? Did I do something?" She asked in her fast Rachel Berry voice.

"Rach, calm down, nothing is wrong with you or me... In fact everything is perfect." In fact, everything is perfect" I said taking her hand and placing it in mine, trying to stop fidgeting.

"Okaaay, if you say so"

_Rachel's POV_

After a lovely dinner with Finn, we went for a walk through Central Park. It was a few weeks before Christmas and it had been snowing so much lately, the paths were covered in inches of it, making it alot more difficult to walk in my red high heels.

"Wow, it's cold out tonight" I said rubbing my hands together and suddenly regretting wearing my short black and red dress without bringing a coat.

"Here, this will keep you warm," Finn said draping his black leather jacket over my shoulders.

I giggled, "Thank you Finn, you're such a gentleman."

We walked for a while longer in the freshly fallen snow, admiring the beautiful red and green Christmas lights that had been draped over tall tree branches, lighting up the whole park.

Just as we were about to head back to our apartment, Finn took my hand and led me over to one of the tallest trees in the park. It looked absolutley stunning with the lights running through it's thick branches and even more beautiful when small flakes of snow started to fall through the leaves.

"Finn, what are you doing?" I said as we stopped under the tree. I gasped as he got down on one knee in the snow and pulled out a velvet box from his pocket.

"Rachel Berry, I have loved you since the day I first met you. I never thought I would find such a wonderful, beautiful, smart, funny, talented woman as you in my entire life. You are the most amazing woman in the world and for months now, I have been trying to figure out how to do this." He opened the box revealing a perfect dimond ring, "Rachel Berry, would you marry me?"

It was perfect... Everything, the time, the place, even the snow that was gently falling on our faces.

"Yes! A million times yes! Finn I would be honered to be your wife" I jumped into his arms and he spun me around giving me a passionate kiss.

"I love you Rach"

"I love you too"

**Thanks for reading! Please review :) And if you want me to do more chapters about the wedding or something, review or PM me please :) **


	2. Chapter 2 The Wedding

**Hey, I decided to continue and do the wedding scene. This chapter skips a year ahead to the day of Finn and Rachel's wedding. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee**

_Rachel's POV_

"Rachel?" Kurt said, knocking on the door of my room.

"Come in" I replied.

He entered my room and scanned me from head to toe, examining my wedding dress. It was white lace with a strapless sweetheart neckline and a princess shaped skirt, that fell to the floor with a long train. I wore satin heels, my brunette hair was curled, half up half down and my veil was secured with a crystal headband.

"Rachel... you look amazing!" He said with an open mouth.

"Thanks Kurt, your looking very handsome yourself. He was wearing a black tux with a silver satin vest and purple tie.

"Thanks" He giggled.

"Hey, whet about us?" Santana said sarcastically walking out of the connecting room with my other bridesmaids- Tina, Mercedes, Brittany and Quinn. Suprisingly, during our senior year I had become much closer to the other glee girls, especially Quinn, who is now by best friend and maid of honor.

"You girls look amazing too" Kurt said, laughing. They were wearing short, floaty, purple dresses with white satin ties around their waists and strappy purple heels. Their hair was curled and pulled up, secured with white and purple flowers, and they carried white rose bouquets that had purple ribbon tied around the stems.

"Thanks Kurt" The girls said in unison.

"Okay, girls... and Kurt" I said gathering them all in a circle. "I just wanted to say thank you for all the work you have put into helping me plan this wedding. Esspecially you Kurt, I couldn't have asked for a better wedding planner and soon to be brother-in-law"

"And I couldn't have asked for a better soon to be sister-in-law" Kurt added.

"Okay! Are we ready to get this party started!" Quinn said handing me my flower bouquet.

"Oh yeah!" We all shouted, before leaving for the wedding.

_Finn's POV_

"Okay... Okay... I, am freaking out!" I said to Puck, my best man, who was sitting in my room waiting for me to get up the courage to leave.

"Dude, calm down, your gonna be fine, you and Rachel are meant to be" He told me.

"I know, it's just... I'm getting married... married!" I said, still freaking out.

"Yeah... you are... to Rachel!" Puck said with a smile.

"Your right, thanks" I said, relaxing a little.

"Hey hey, sup with the groom and his best man!" Artie said, as he entered my room, followed by Sam, Mike and Blaine. "Were gonna be late if we don't leave now"

"We know... Finn's just trying to remember how to breath" Puck said, as they all laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny" I said sarcastically, fixing my silver tie and plae purple vest one last time.

"Dude, stop fiddling with your tie, you look great" Sam said, noticing I was still really nervous.

"I know, I'm sorry" I said, flicking from fixing my tie to my black suit jacket.

"Don't be, your getting married, you have every right to be nervous" Blaine said.

"Yeah, your brave, if I were you I would be running for the hills. There is no way I'm getting married any time soon" Puck said, relaxing.

"Oh Yeah? Well you better start running, cause Rach told me just a few days ago something about Quinn waiting for you to propose to her" I added, laughing.

"What? Puck said in shock. "She has never said anything about getting married to me before"

"Oh relax, it's probably just all the excitment about Finn and Rachel's wedding that's got her thinking. She'll get over it soon" Mike said convincingly.

"Yeah... I guess you right. Well we better get going, you don't want to be late to your own wedding do you Finn?" Puck said as we all headed for the door. "You okay man?" He asked befor we left.

"Yeah, I'm good, let's do this" I said as we left for the wedding.

_Rachel's POV_

We were almost at the wedding location and I was starting to feel a lot more nervous. It had been exactly a year since Finn had proposed and we were getting married in the same spot.

"Well... what do you know... snow!" Quinn said as it softly started to snow in the open carriage we were taking to central park.

I laughed. "What a coincidence."

My heart was pounding as we approached the location. I was so nervous I could no longer feel the cold snow falling on my bare arms. We stopped right at the beggining of the aisle, Finn was waiting at the end and I could see the giant smile he had on his face when he saw me.

My bridesmaids paired up with the glee guys as the music started to play. Each pair walked down the aisle, Quinn and Puck, last before me. Each of my shaking arms were linked around my fathers as we walked down the aisle. When we reached the end, they each gave me a kiss on the cheek and shook Finn's hand in approval as I handed my flowers to Quinn.

Finn and I stood face to face, both with huge smiles, under a white arch that had white and purple flowers laced around it. Everything looked perfect and the snow that fell through the arch and onto our faces reminded me so much of Finn's proposal.

We exchanged vows as Finn slipped a gold wedding band onto my fourth finger and I did the same.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife" The priest looked at Finn, "You may now kiss your bride"

And so he did. The guests cheered and threw flowers that fell into the snow as we walked back down the aisle.

I was proud to call myself Rachel Hudson...

**Hope you liked it, it was so much fun to write. I was thinking of going on to do the reception and then maybe one-shots of special times during their lives, what do you think? Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Reception

**Hey guys, this is the wedding recaption chapter, I know Finn had already performed 'Just The Way You Are' but I love the song and can see Finn singing it to Rachel on their wedding day.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, and 'Just The Way You Are' belongs to Bruno Mars**

* * *

><p><em>Rachel's POV<em>

After our beautifu wedding ceremony, Finn and I had photographs taken before heading to our reception.

Now that Finn and I were officialy married, my nerves calmed down a lot and the cold from the snow hit me.

"Rach, you look freezing! Here..." Quinn said laughing and handing me a pair of white satin gloves and a wrap.

"Thanks Quinn," I said smiling.

* * *

><p>A few hours later it was time for the recaption to start. Eveyone had taken there seats and were waiting for our entrance.<p>

Kurt spoke into the microphone calling us in, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Hudson" Everyone stood and cheered as we walked in and took our seats at the front with the bridesmaids and best men.

My jaw dropped as I took in my surroundings. Like any bride would I had a lot of imput in choosing decorations but Kurt made all the final decisions and wouldn't reveal a thing. The tables had white lace table cloths with rose center pieces and the chairs had thick purple ribbon tied around the center.

But, the one thing that impressed me the most were the name lables. Each person had a gold star with there name written in silver glitter in the center.

"Kurt..." I started walking up to him, "this is... perfect! I can't thank you enough"

"You and Finn deserve it Rach," he said giving me a tight hug.

* * *

><p><em>Finn's POV<em>

The wedding reception looked absoloutly amazing and I made sure to thanked Kurt for doing such a great job. Rachel and I greated all our wedding guests and we recived many compliments and best wishes. We were both especially glad to see Mr. Shue after so long. We then ate dinner and then It was time for speeches.

I was suddenly very nervous again, but pulled myself together before I spoke.

"Rachel... I want to start by saying thank you. One- for being such an amazing girlfriend, fiancee and now wife. Two- For being your beautifu,l fun self no matter what anyone says and three- for accepting my proposal."

I relaxed when people laughed.

"The list could go on. The first time I met you, you were that cute girl in glee club with the amazing voice, and when I joined , you were the one that made me realize there was more to high school than just popularity.

Our relationship wasn't always perfect, but no matter what happened, you were the one that always new, somehow... we would work out. I have loved every minute of our relationship Rach, the good and the bad... because I now know, that no matter what happens, you, will be mine. I love you Rach, and I am proud to be married to such a beautiful, caring woman.

The guests cheered and I looked over to Rachel who was in tears. I pulled her up and kissed her, only making everyone cheer louder.

* * *

><p>Puck made the next speech, I was a little worried about what he would say, but he is my best friend and he's always had my back.<p>

"So... goodevening everyone" he began. "I would like to start by saying congratulations to the new Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, we always new this day would come. I have always been best friends with Finn, we have always been their for each other, through girl problems, school trouble, college decisions, more girl problems... but there was something about you being with Rachel that always made you happier.

Rach, on the other hand I haven't always been such good friends. So now I would like to formally apologise for evey insult and every slushie I have ever thrown at you."

We all laughed as Rachel called from her seat, "you are formally forgiven Noah Puckerman!"

"Finn, man, I've dated Rach before and let me tell you she really is something special... you have finnaly got her, so don't let her go. Rach you will always be my hot little Jewish-American princess, and both of you, my life long best friends."

Everyone cheered and Rachel and I both stood to thank Puck.

* * *

><p>Quinn was next, she stood from her seat next to Rachel to make her speech.<p>

"Rachel, Finn, I would like to congratulate you both and wish you luck as you begin your journey as husband and wife. You have beem dating for long enough and I have been waiting for so long to be able to say... finnaly!" Finn, we have had our ups and downs during our friendship, but I'm glad we managed to work things out and here I am... making a speech at your wedding.

Rachel... we didn't start of on the best of terms. I made in my mission in life to make yours miserable, but you never really seemed to care. I couldn't have asked for two better friends.

And let me be the one to say... It's about time!"

We cheered and thanked Quinn, while making a toast.

After a few more speeches and toasts, it was time for mine and Rachel's first dance.

We started dancing and after a little while I whispered in her ear "You know I have never beem good at dancing."

"No" she replied "You've been practicing, your just perfect.

"I love you Rachel Husdon" I said, kissing her gently.

"I love you too Finn Hudson" she said, returning the kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel's POV<em>

The wedding was going so perfectly, after our first dance, we cut the cake and then did a bit of karaoke. I have never been one for karaoke singing, but I had to admit, it was a lot of fun.

Just as midnight was aproaching Finn made an announcement.

"Rach..." he began. "I was thinking of something special I could do for you tonight, so with some help from Kurt and the other guys... this is for you..."

_Ohh Her eyes, her eyes_  
><em>make the stars look like they're not shining<em>  
><em>Her hair, her hair<em>  
><em>falls perfectly without her trying<em>  
><em>She's so beautiful<em>  
><em>And I tell her everyday (yeah)<em>

_I know, I know_  
><em>When I compliment her she won't believe me<em>  
><em>And it's so, it's so<em>  
><em>Sad to think that she don't see what I see<em>  
><em>But everytime she asks me "Do I look okay?"<em>  
><em>I say<em>

_When I see your face_  
><em>There's not a thing that I would change<em>  
><em>'Cause you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>  
><em>And when you smile<em>  
><em>The whole world stops and stares for a while<em>  
><em>'Cause girl you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>

_._

_Her lips, her lips_  
><em>I could kiss them all day if she let me<em>  
><em>Her laugh, her laugh<em>  
><em>she hates but I think it's so sexy<em>  
><em>She's so beautiful<em>  
><em>And I tell her everyday<em>

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
><em>I'd never ask you to change<em>  
><em>If perfects what you're searching for<em>  
><em>Then just stay the same<em>  
><em>So don't even bother asking if you look okay<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I'll say<em>

_When I see your face_  
><em>There's not a thing that I would change<em>  
><em>'Cause you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>  
><em>And when you smile<em>  
><em>The whole world stops and stares for a while<em>  
><em>'Cause girl you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>

_The way you are_  
><em>The way you are<em>

_Yeah_

Half way through the song we were all dancing, and by the end, I couldn't help but cry.

It really was the perfect day…

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's chapter 3. Please tell me if you want me to keep going, and if you have any suggestions for future chapters, they would be greatly appreciated. Please review :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 A New Home

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was concentrating on my other stories while trying to clear my writers-block for this one. Anyway here's chapter 4, enjoy :)

* * *

><p><em>Rachel POV<em>

We were driving home from the airport after being away for three weeks on our honeymoon.

"Our honeymoon was so much fun Finn, but I'm glad to be back in New York" I said, looking out the window of the car while Finn was driving.

"I agree," he said, with a small laugh.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing," he replied, bitting his lip.

"Then you were laughing,"

"No reason," he said suspiciously.

He continued concentrating on the road. "Where are we going?" I asked when I realised this wasn't the way to our apartment.

"It's a surprise, you'll see…" He said, with a grin on his face.

While I tried to figure out what was going on in Finn's mind, we pulled up into the driveway of a beautiful two-story home. It had an amazing garden out the front and I could see part of a swimming pool out the back.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, confused.

He got out of the car and opened my door to help me out, before grabbing my waist and swinging me up into his arms bridal style. "Rach… Welcome home!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked at him, completely shocked. "Finn Hudson, what are you talking about?" I asked at he carried me to the front door, knocking it open with his foot.

He didn't get a chance to answer though, because as soon as we entered the house, the lights switched on. "SURPRISE!"

My heart stopped but then I burst into laughter with a huge smile on my face when I saw both our families, and the whole glee club standing in the lounge room.

Finn put me down and gave me a kiss. "Do you like it?"

"Finn… it's perfect, when did you do all this?" I asked

I bought the house a while back, these guys moved all our furniture while we were away." He replied, motioning to the guests. "I figured now that were married, we need a bigger place."

"Thank you Finn… and all of you, this means so much to me." I said, as I walked over to give my family and all my old friends a hug.

"Okay!" Kurt said, trying to get the room quite. "Before we get this party started… Rachel, this is for you."

He handed me an envelope, I took it and quickly read what it said before screaming and jumping into Kurt's arms.

"What is it?" Finn asked, smiling.

"I got the part in Wicked! I auditioned before we got married and I thought they had chosen someone else… this is amazing!"

"Wait, there's more" Kurt said, "You won't be alone… I, will be joining you!"

Again I screamed and hugged him, this was all too much for one day. I couldn't have been happier. "Kurt, I can't believe this, it's going to be so much fun!"

"Congratulations babe" Finn said as he gave me a kiss. "You deserve it."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's kinda short, i'll probably putting another chapter up soon, please review :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 An Unexpected Gift

**Hey guys, thanks to everyone who has been reading/reviewing/favouring/alerting my story, it means a lot. So, here is chapter 5 :)**

* * *

><p><em>Rachel's POV<em>

It was 7:30 at night and I couldn't wait to get home. I pulled into the driveway of our beautiful house that we had been living in for about a month now.

Opening the door, I immediately smelt dinner cooking. It was times like this I was glad Finn could cook. He usually finished class before I got home, so he did most of the cooking.

"Hey Finn!" I called from the door. I walked into the kitchen, to find him at the stove.

"Hey Rach," he said giving me a kiss. "You're just in time, dinner's ready"

"Yay, I'm starving," I said, putting my bag on the lounge.

"How was rehearsal?" He asked, as we started to serve our food.

"Great! Everything is really starting to come together. Finn, it's unbelievable how happy I am."

"Well I'm glad, I can't wait to see you on opening night."

I laughed, "Thanks Finn, but we just started, opening nights not going to be for at least another year."

"I know, can't I be excited for my wife?" he said, as we sat down.

"Go ahead" I giggled. I quickly started shoving food in my mouth, I must have looked very un-lady-like, but I couldn't help it, I was starving.

"Hey, slow down Rach, the food's not going to disappear or anything." Finn said, after finishing just his first bite.

"I'm sorry, I'm hungry… I'm eating for two now you know" I looked at him with a huge smile on my face.

Just as Finn was about to take another bite he slowly lowered his fork back to his plate and looked up at me in shock. "Rach… did you just say what I think you said?"

I nodded, "I'm pregnant"

He smiled. "Rach…" he laughed "I can't believe it, were going to be parents!" he said as we both got up and he gave me a passionate kiss.

"Finn, I know were still young, and this wasn't really planned but I'm so excited!" I said, as he held me around the waist.

"I know Rach, I agree with you but I couldn't be happier!" Finn said, giving me another kiss. "But what about your part in Wicked?"

"Well, the baby will be here before opening night, so there shouldn't be any problems. But at the moment I don't really care, I just want to be with you and our growing baby."

We kissed again as I thought about how lucky I was to have such an amazing husband.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was kinda short, I just wanted to get the introduction to the Finchel baby. Thanks for reading, please review :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Some Support

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated this story in ages, I just haven't really had any idea where it's going, so instead I'm just going to do special moments in their lives. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Finn's POV<em>

I walked in the front door of the house late in the afternoon. Rachel had a day off and had been home all day, I felt bad that I had to leave her, but I'm home now.

"Rach, I'm home!" I called, taking of my jacket and throwing it on the lounge. There was no answer… "Rach?" I called again. Still no answer.

"Rachel, where are you?" I said, getting nervous, as I quickly checked all the rooms downstairs. She was nowhere to be found, so I ran upstairs to our bedroom and opened the door.

I scanned the room before coming across Rachel now four months pregnant, lying on the bed. "Rach? What's wrong?" I asked, sitting on the bed, noticing her red face. I figured she had been crying.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around me and sobbed into my chest. "Hey… what's going on?" I asked again.

"Finn… I'm going to be an awful mother." She said quietly, through tears.

I squeezed her closer to me. "What are you talking about?"

"I was bored, home alone, so I started looking at parenting books, and I realised I don't know anything. I'm not prepared for this baby, it's going to hate me."

"Rach…" I said, trying to get her to look at me. "Rach, look at me" I said, lifting her chin and looking into her eyes. "We still have five months before you're due, that's plenty of time to learn all we are going to need to know about parenting. Trust me, you're going to be an awesome mum, I know it!"

She smiled, "you think so?"

"I know so," I said, drying her tears with my thumb.

"Thank you Finn, you always know how to make me feel better." She said hugging me.

"I love you," I said, kissing her forehead.

"I love y… Oww!" She said mid sentence, leaning back and clutching her small bump.

"What is it? What's wrong? It's the baby okay?" I said, worried.

"No, no, I'm fine. I didn't mean to worry you, the baby kicked! Feel this…" She said, taking my hand and placing it on her bump, leaving hers on top.

I smiled, "This is awesome, I love you babe,"

"I love you too," she replied, as we lay down on the bed and enjoyed feeling the kicking of our baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's kinda short, I think I have an idea for the next chapter, so I'll try and update soon. I'm thinking of making the baby twins. What do you guys think? Please review! :)<strong>


End file.
